


Some Nurse

by laurahonest



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Week, Gen, Nursing, bad nursing, injured on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahonest/pseuds/laurahonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy gets hurt on a job and Gajeel is a wreck over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nurse

It was fairly common for Levy to be sitting in the infirmary watching over Gajeel when he got hurt. She would curl up in a chair near his bed with a book and read quietly while he slept. Everyone in the guild was used to that. Today was different. Levy was laying in the bed unconscious while Gajeel sat in the chair. Gajeel didn’t have a book and he looked panicked. Wendy was pretty sure the only reason he was sitting still instead of pacing was his fear of Porlyusica. She had threatened him out if he didn’t sit down and shut up while she worked.

Levy had gotten hurt on a job. It was a fairly standard job, no one should have been hurt but the bad guy had gotten a lucky shot in before Gajeel had subdued him. That lucky shot had hit Levy. She had collapsed and Gajeel had been beside himself ever since. He had nearly been incoherent when he burst through the guild doors carrying Levy and shouting for help. Porlyusica had smacked him upside the head and told him to stop babbling and tell her exactly what had happened so she could figure out how to heal Levy. He had stood at attention and recited every detail he remembered from the attack and when he was done and Porlyusica had released him from her baleful gaze he had nearly collapsed. Then the pacing started. Porlyusica had shouted at him for pacing and told him if he didn’t sit still she would put him in the next bed with a broken leg. Wendy had stifled a giggle at the expression on his face after that threat. Now Gajeel was sitting in a chair tapping his feet. Annoying, but at least he wasn’t in they way anymore while they tried to work on Levy.

Finally Wendy and Porlyusica had declared that Levy would be fine with some sleep and they left her sleeping peacefully in the infirmary. Gajeel finally stopped tapping his feet and calmed down when they said she was safe. Once he was alone with Levy in the infirmary he moved his chair over to her bedside and picked up her hand. He sat there holding her hand all night. When Wendy came in the next morning to check on Levy she found him in the chair, holding Levy’s hand with his head on the edge of the bed snoring. Levy was awake and smiling down at him. She looked up when Wendy came in and put a finger to her lips. Wendy smiled and quietly backed out of the room. “Some nurse he is,” she thought to herself with a gentle shake of her head, “falling asleep on the job and not even noticing when the patient wakes up.”


End file.
